


Кроссдрессинг. Не. Развидеть.

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури забыл постучаться и очень не вовремя ворвался к Вольфраму и Мурате





	Кроссдрессинг. Не. Развидеть.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't. Unsee. It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119380) by [batty_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal). 



Юури стоило бы знать: нельзя входить без стука!  
Это же самые основы этикета, которые настойчиво пыталась впихнуть в него его мама. Хотя она обычно и сама этикету не следовала, так что ничего удивительного, что Юури временами забывал про хорошие манеры.  
К сожалению, он ворвался в неудачное время: Вольфрам и Мурата как раз были на середине процесса.  
Хуже всего было то, что Мурата был одет как Аниссина. А Вольфрам – как Гизела.  
И Юури никогда и ни за что не спросит их, кто прятался под одеялом, напялив на себя парик «под Шери».


End file.
